Beast of Burden
by Shin-no-Nekochan
Summary: Hakuryu's previous owner wasn't quite as amiable as Hakkai, whose many skills will be put to the test both in & out of combat. Too bad Gojyo can't even find a clean shirt to wear! [Hakuryu Discovery story inspired by the Premium OVA] Please Read & Review!
1. Kyuu?

_Beast of Burden_

_A Hakuryu Discovery Story  
Inspired by the Premium OVA_

_Chapter 1: Kyuu?_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_I'm pretty sure this idea came about as a result of Miki Shinichirou-san (one of my favorite seiyuu) being in the Premium OVA and not the main series. That and perhaps the fact that I like nothing more than filling in the holes of plots... and let's face it, Hakuryu's very existence is probably one of if not THE biggest plot holes there is in the whole Saiyuki series. So, here's my contribution to the theories of his discovery. (You don't have to have seen Premium to read this fic.)_

_I want to mention that I usually have songs I listen to and that inspire me while I write. In this instance, it was '_Proud_' by Heather Small (_Queer as Folk_) for **Hakkai**, '_Eighteen_' by Aaron Pritchett for **Gojyo**, plus two for **Hakuryu**: '_Sound the Bugle_' by Bryan Adams (_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_) and '_Transformation_' by Phil Collins (Disney's _Brother Bear

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**Early Evening**

The door slammed open and bounced off the wall as a large boot took its place. "That cheap, uncaring piece-of-crap priest!" An irate redhead stormed into his house, grabbed a chair, and sat down in a huff before lighting a cigarette. "Arrogant, lazy, pissy sonofa-"

"Now, now, Gojyo," a brunette wearing glasses sighed as he entered and shut the door behind him, moving towards the kitchen. "At least he reimburses us for our troubles, right?" _Door hinges that open both directions - the best investment I ever made into this house._

"OI, HAKKAI! Whose side are you on anyway?" Gojyo slammed one hand on the table and tugged at his collar with the thumb of his other hand. "He could at least pay for the goddamn cleaning bills!" A dark brown blot of mud that matched the others on Gojyo's jeans and shirt stood out on the pale blue collar. His cigarette barely clung to his lips as he shouted, "It's not like I've got a million shirts . . . or just one frickin' robe that I never get dirty."

"Well, uh . . ." Hakkai gave one of his sheepish grins as he took stock of the refrigerator's contents. "It's not like these missions allow us to remain very clean. At least we're being employed, right?"

"He's just lucky we keep agreein' t' do his dirty work for him. As I was sayin'," Gojyo drawled, frustrated, "He could at least pay for the cleaning. Not like it comes out of his pocket anyway."

"Hmm . . . The fact of the matter is he probably won't change his mind any time soon-"

The playboy snorted loudly, exhaling smoke as he did so. "Yeah, hell 'll freeze over first."

"-But what if I made us both outfits to only wear on these missions? That way, none of your casual clothes would get dirty and its only one outfit to wash or mend," Hakkai continued. _Which would make _my _life a whole lot easier, naturally._

Red eyes blinked dazedly. "Where the heck did that idea come from?"

"Heh heh . . . Actually, it came to me as I was looking at the sad state of affairs where food is concerned."

"You accusin' me of somethin'?"

"Well, you _were_ the last one to do the shopping . . ."

"OI!"

Gojyo's outburst had little affect on Hakkai's mood. "While this black shirt you permanently lent me doesn't get nearly dirty enough to see the spots, these pants of yours are rather baggy at the waist on me, you see." The brunette, smile blazing, headed briskly towards the door, grabbing his coat as he walked by the rack. "So, if you'd rather I not make you an outfit, I suppose I'll just go out on my own then."

Gojyo gawked, rising to his feet. "Wha? Why do I hafta' go?"

Hakkai spoke pleasantly as he put his coat on. "Well, I certainly can't be expected to know what colors you like. So, unless you come with me . . ." He turned around to head back out the door.

"Wait up, man! Geez . . ." The redhead quickly tucked his shoulder-length hair up into a ponytail before snuffing his cigarette in the ashtray on the table. He shoved his hands in his pockets, grumbling, "How come those two are the only ones who ever get away with bossin' me around?" With that, he shuffled out the door after his roommate.

(-)

**Evening, Marketplace**

"Blue?"

"What's wrong with blue? Besides, it's jean."

"It's frickin' **blue.**"

"It will compliment your pants and hair."

"It'll **CLASH** with my hair and I **still** don't like what you have planned for those pants."

"My, my, you certainly are picky, aren't you, Gojyo?"

Gojyo crossed his arms and looked away. "Not picky, Hakkai, just tryin' t' be good _lookin_' when I'm _workin_', is that such a crime?"

Hakkai laughed it off. "I suppose not, but if you honestly don't like the color then you're going to have to suggest something else."

"C'mon, man, gimme a break here . . ." Gojyo trailed off. "WHAT!?"

Nearly dropping the groceries and supplies, Hakkai spun around. "What is it, Gojyo?" He demanded frantically.

Gojyo was furious, his bangs flapping in his face. He pointed at the local tavern as he tuned to Hakkai. " 'Poker Challenge Tonight?' Why the heck didn't I hear about this beforehand? Did you know about this? Sonofa . . ."

Cocking his head to the side so he could see just what Gojyo was going on about, Hakkai saw a sign on the side of the building. 'Poker Challenge Tonight - Losers pay the winners' tabs - No rematches.' "Do you have something in mind?"

"Hell yes! That's a great way to get free beer an' lots of wins in a single evening, which means one heck of a profit!" Gojyo chuckled, "An' maybe the beauties will show up to cheer me on . . ." He grinned playfully and started walking away.

"Oh, wait a minute, Gojyo - what about the rest of our shopping?" Hakkai protested.

Gojyo groaned as he put his left hand behind his head. "D'you think you could just finish up yourself an' meet me there?"

Hakkai sighed, giving in as usual. "You'd better not complain about my choices, then, Gojyo."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise!" Gojyo waved it off, but turned around before leaving. "I can look good in anything, after all." He gave a thumbs up.

"Modest as always . . ."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Go have fun." Hakkai made a shooing motion.

Gojyo grinned merrily before walking away, the smooth playboy attitude quickly taking over.

"My, my . . ." Hakkai shook his head before turning back to the merchant. "I need two yards of that blue fabric, please." _Who knows, maybe he'll win enough to pay for the outfits._

(-)

**Late Evening, Marketplace**

Hakkai walked the streets with his hands in his coat, heading for the tavern to meet up with Gojyo. His gaze traveled from one side of the street to the other and back again, taking in the atmosphere of the night market. This was one of his guilty pleasures, just walking around and seeing all of the townsfolk happily going about their everyday lives. It was why his shopping trips alone usually took so long and why he decided to take the long way through town to the tavern tonight.

The brunette's complacent mood was ruined by the sound of an engine revving nearby. He frowned, upset at the rudeness of whoever saw fit to disturb the townspeople with such a ruckus. Then, he noticed it wasn't just an engine . . . it was also the clanking of chains and tires digging into the dirt. _A gang? Why would a gang come to a town like this?_

Staying behind a corner of a building, Hakkai listened closer. He was soon able to determine that it was only one vehicle, but he heard no voices. He did hear one strange noise over and over again that he assured himself must be the horn. It sounded something like a "Kyuu" noise.

Intrigued if nothing else, he stepped out into the open.

The sight that greeted him was a green vehicle with no top and no driver struggling desperately against its own tow-cable that had been attached to a stake in the ground. There were deep tracks in the street where the tires were spinning and now Hakkai could even hear the metal parts of the car's underbelly scraping together under the strain from the cable.

Just as Hakkai was trying to figure out how a car could move on its own power let alone why it would struggle against its own bonds, he had to shield his eyes as a bright white light burst forth from the car accompanied by a high-pitched squealing, "Kyuu!" After the light subsided, Hakkai couldn't help but gasp at the new sight he beheld.

Where the large car had once been was a creature no bigger than a house-cat. It looked like a white snake with bat wings, but it also had a metal body-brace surrounding its middle and wrapping around its wings, ending in a collar around both its neck and tail. Now, the small creature was flying around in circles, tugging on the chain and failing miserably to do anything but wear itself out. It landed on the ground and began to gasp for breath before lying on its side.

If Hakkai's curiosity had been peaked before, now he was **desperate** to know what was going on with this creature. _It looks like it could be a dragon . . . but it's so tiny! How . . . _He decided to approach the poor thing, praying it wasn't dead from the stress. "Hey there, little guy . . . you okay?" He reached out his right hand, but stopped when it opened its eyes.

Its tiny beads of red held pain and sadness, but also a strong will that wouldn't be compromised. Hakkai had seen such eyes before.

Tentatively putting his hand closer, Hakkai noted the long white hair along the creature's back rising as a sound rose in its throat. "I'm not going to hurt you . . . I want to help you." He tried presenting the back of his hand instead of the palm.

Like a tiny bolt of white lightning, the white neck snapped forward and bit down on Hakkai's middle finger.

Hakkai recoiled as the creature screeched. _It was only trying to defend itself, after all, poor thing . . . It may have never known a day in its life without being hurt by its master - wait, that's it!_ "Your master, little one - where is he?"

The hair stood up on end as the red eyes glared in the direction of the tavern. "KYUU!" It hissed as it stood up on its two tiny, clawed feet with long tail stretched out behind it for balance. With its wings spread wide, it looked at least four times bigger as it hissed again.

"All right, then, I understand." With that, Hakkai stood up slowly and brushed the dirt from his knees. He looked down at the white dragon, smiling broadly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

As the brunette walked away, he didn't catch a white head cock to the side in confusion. "Kyuu?"

(-)

**Late Evening, Tavern**

"HA! Pay up, buddy!"

"Geez, not again!"

"Wow, Gojyo, you're on a roll tonight!"

"Yeah! You could take on any guy in this whole place, I bet!"

The redhead grinned and took a drag on his cigarette. "Thanks, ladies," he breathed. "If my luck keeps up, we can all have a round, 'kay?"

"YAY!" Gojyo was promptly hugged tightly by two women.

_Man, am I glad I'm such a good bluffer-_

"GOJYO! Gojyo, where are you?"

_Saved by the roommate,_ Gojyo thought grudgingly. "Be right back, ladies. Need to get my friend in on the action, too, y'know?"

The two women giggled. "Hurry back!" They chorused.

"Of course, of course!" Gojyo replied as he winked. He weaved in-between chairs as he made his way to Hakkai by the door. "Hakkai, you gotta get into this thing right away!" He blurted out quickly, "I'm not makin' nearly enough even with the losers payin' the tab and so -"

"Gojyo, that simply will have to wait -" Hakkai insisted, then lowered his voice. "I need to find the owner of the vehicle outside."

Red eyes blinked, confused. "A vehicle? You mean a car? No one's been braggin' about a car - why?"

"I'll explain later, but right now I need to find that owner. He's in here somewh-" Hakkai let out an audible gasp as he scanned the room for the presence he suddenly became aware of . . . like the youkai had been concealing it, but stopped doing so. _Why would any youkai do that unless they were about to attack?_

"You feel that too, Hakkai?"

"Where do you suppose he is?"

"Notta clue."

After looking over the crowd, Hakkai spotted a rather raucous conversation going on in the back between four men. He motioned for Gojyo to follow him before walking past the bar to listen in. It was hard to see their faces since they were all wearing brown cloaks with hoods, but their hair made it easy to tell them apart.

"Aww, c'mon, 'Sui, tell us how ya' got such a sweet-ass ride!" One man with short, purple hair and a green headband insisted.

As the man took a big gulp of beer, his hood fell back, revealing goggles pushed back into his short, spiky pale-pink hair. "I didn't 'got' nuthin', man . . . I **made** that sweet-ass ride that ya' like so much!"

A man with orange hair sticking out every which way and a red headband set his mug down without even taking a drink. "No way! Seriously, Ensui?"

"Yer not pullin' our chains, are ya'?" The one with pale blue hair in a low ponytail falling along his shoulders and long bangs asked incredulously.

Ensui chuckled. "Unlike you three, 'I don't let what I can't do stand in the way of what I can do.' " He sat back to put his boots on the table, leaning back in his chair. "Tha' Lady gave me a whole brood of 'em an' I jus' kept tryin' an' tryin' 'til I made tha' Jeep ya' see parked outside." The goggled man took another swig.

"More like 'tethered' than 'parked', wouldn't you say?"

Nearly spitting out his drink, Ensui turned around as his three drinking companions turned raised eyebrows on the brunette standing before them. He glared, sobering quickly. "What's it to you, Mr. Nosey?"

"Well, that would be . . . my own business," Hakkai insisted through what Gojyo, even from behind, could tell was a fake smile. "On the other hand, how much is he worth to you? Five-hundred? One-thousand? Perhaps two-thousand?"

Grimacing, Ensui stood up. "You mean tha' Jeep? More like four-thousan', you simpleton! That thing's not something you can jus' buy off tha' street, y'know!"

Hakkai set his expression to serious. "I see. I wasn't convinced you valued the poor creature's life that much."

"I guess it's true that 'the only weapon that becomes sharper with use is the tongue,' then."

By this point a few other patrons were looking their way and Gojyo wasn't alone in looking more than a little anxious.

"Oi, Hakkai . . . What're you doin', man?" Gojyo whispered. _He's never this confrontational unless it's really important - what does a stupid car mean to him? _

The three seated men, however, were cheering their companion on. "You tell 'im, Ensui!" "Ha ha, that's how you do it!" "Hey, Ensui, you're awesome!"

"I would like to play you at poker for 'that Jeep-thing', as you call him."

"Oh ho? Well, is that so?" Ensui stretched his spine to its full length as he dropped the goggles onto his face, taking on the same mocking air as Hakkai. "What, praytell, do you have to bet against me with? 'To win without risk is to triumph without glory.' "

Hakkai merely pointed to his left ear as Gojyo's cigarette fell from his mouth. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . Even as scrap metal, these are worth at least fifteen-hundred apiece, I'm sure."

Gojyo hissed, "Hakkai! Are you frickin' crazy?" _What on earth is he tryin' t' do!? Betting his cuffs? Sanzo'd never forgive him for just losin' 'em like this! _

Ensui put his hands on his hips, leaning back a little to enhance his haughty air. "Heh. Power Limiters, huh? Talk about a 'book you can't judge by its cover'."

The seated men gasped audibly and kept glancing between Hakkai and Gojyo, completely confused.

"Fine, I accept your challenge. I choose . . . 5-card Stud . . . with trade-outs to the dealer . . . but either of us can call at the end of each round of trade-outs-"

"Then it's not Stud, moron, it's regular Poker-" Gojyo cut in, but Hakkai's raised hand moved in front of Gojyo's face, signaling him to stop.

"I accept."

Gojyo called one of the dealers over as Hakkai and Ensui sat across from one another at a nearby table.

Grinning pleasantly, Ensui extended his hand. " 'Close only counts in horseshoes and hand-grenades,' so I intend to win all-out."

Hakkai took the hand in a firm shake out of professional courtesy. "Indeed. 'To the victor goes the spoils', right?"

Ensui growled as he released the handshake and accepted the first card from the dealer.

The brunette smiled back as he looked at his first card, Gojyo peeking over his shoulder. _A two._

Then the second card was dealt.

_That's better - a Jack,_ Gojyo noted, fixing his stare on the cards in Hakkai's cards while keeping Ensui's face in his peripheral vision. Gojyo was using poker face, since he felt like he was playing along with Hakkai. _I can't give away Hakkai's hand, good or bad._

The third card was an eight.

_Shit, this is **so** not looking good,_ the redhead moaned inwardly.

Hakkai reached for the fourth card . . . and placed it to the left of the first card.

Gojyo almost breathed a sigh of relief. _Well, I guess a pair of two's is better than none at all . . . still, if that guy gets a pair, he's guaranteed to beat Hakkai. _He checked Ensui's expression . . . he certainly wasn't disappointed with his hand, but looked like he could be doing better.

The last card turned out to be another eight.

_Two Pair, Jack High - I guess it could be worse._ Red eyes drifted down to try to gauge Hakkai's expression. _Man, the guy I could never beat at cards still has the best Poker Face in town - maybe in the whole frickin' country._ Eyelids drooping slightly, Gojyo raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _What will you choose, Hakkai? You know you gotta' toss somethin' - the twos are too low t' save you in the end, right? Maybe you'll pick up another Jack, but even if ya' don't . . ._

Ensui grinned, sincerely pleased with himself as he picked up his replacement card.

_. . . Then ya' keep your high card, 'cuz Tenkai knows the bastard's not goin' t' give ya' another round of this._

Much to Gojyo's dismay, Hakkai plucked the Jack out and tossed it face-down to the dealer. Neither of them got a chance to see the new card, however, because Ensui slammed his cards down on the table.

"Don't even bother! I call!" Goggles shining, Ensui pushed forward four of his cards. "Three of a Kind - Aces, King High! Beat that!"

Hakkai pulled his final card into his hand and sighed heavily, "My, my, I wish I could have high cards like that in my Poker hands more often-"

"I'm sure, now hand over-"

"But it looks like the 'chicken-feed' wins it this time." Hakkai laid all five of his cards on the table.

Gojyo gaped at the cards. "Full House! A Triplet of Twos and a Pair of Eights!"

"I believe that means you 'counted your chicks before they hatched', right?" Hakkai smiled sincerely, stretching his hand across the table. "So I'll take the keys to your vehicle, now, if you please."

Ensui's acquaintances were whispering low at the table as Ensui himself threw down his cards. "You know what? Fine, have the damn thing. HERE!" He threw a set of keys on the table before storming towards the door. "Come on, you three, we're leaving!"

"Uh, yes sir!" The three called out as they hastily went after their leader.

"Don't let the door hit ya' on the way out, cheapskate! Ya' didn't even pay-" Gojyo yelled after them, raising a fist.

Hakkai put a hand on Gojyo's arm hanging at his side. "Never mind, Gojyo, what's important is that I won. That makes up for any tab he would have to pay on my behalf."

A smirk crossed the hanyou's face. "That reminds me . . . I wanna' see this new ride you just won yourself."

"Ah, yes, that sounds splendid. I want to get that harness off of him anyway," Hakkai remarked pleasantly as he stood. After returning the deck of cards to the bartender, Hakkai and Gojyo strode out of the tavern. "I fear I may have had my fill of Poker for awhile."

Red eyes twinkled. "Heh. Guess that gives me time to reach the great Cho Hakkai's level of skill."

"Now, now . . ." Hakkai gushed.

(-)

**Late Evening, Tavern Exterior**

"What's going to happen now, Mr. Ensui?" Blue asked.

A malicious grin broke across Ensui's face as his goggles shone in the moonlight. "We're going to see if that guy is one to 'look a gift horse in the mouth'." He patted the pocket of his long jacket lovingly and cackled as he walked ahead of the other three.

(-)(-)(-)

_**-to be continued-**_

_2/13/2007_

_So, the annoying thing about writing Ensui's dialogue in English is that in Premium, Ensui quotes common English phrases VERY often. Not only that, but they are always appropriate to the situation, not like the normal 'Random Engrish' you sometimes hear in Japanese shows or songs. How does an English writer get this to come across? Well, all I could come up with were relatively common quotes that (American) English-speakers are likely to be familiar with._

_I admit that there's a bit of an inside joke at the start of this one: Hakkai can sew and, as we shall see, can sew well. This joke came about when my friend (ASeptemberRose) and I cosplayed as Sanzo and Hakkai, respectively, from Gensomaden. I was forever helping her with her outfit right up to and including the con itself, from locating lost items to working out wig issues to dressing her. We joke that it would make a hilarious 83 fic, but neither of us really ascribe to that pairing. In any case, that's where the sewing joke came from, as well as any references to me 'being Hakkai' or 'Sanzo fails at...' where she is concerned._

_There's a second half coming, so don't get settled in just yet. (grins)_ _By the way, I know Hakuryu doesn't have keys, but naturally Hakkai and Gojyo wouldn't. _

_Nekochan_

**Japanese Definitions**

Tenkai - heavens

Hanyou - half-youkai, half-human


	2. KYUU!

_Beast of Burden_

_A Hakuryu Discovery Story  
Inspired by the Premium OVA_

_Chapter 2: KYUU!_

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_Thanks go out to ASeptemberRose for being my beta, since she's been in the Saiyuki Universe for far longer than I have. (chuckle) This second half actually **became** a second half (rather than just finishing off writing everything in one chapter) after various comments that she made during my writing of the first half, in addition to a few jokes later involving Sanzo's sleeves. (laughs) She's all too familiar with how big those things are._

_Once again, the songs to inspire me were '_Proud_' by Heather Small (_Queer as Folk_) for **Hakkai**, '_Eighteen_' by Aaron Pritchett for **Gojyo**, plus two for **Hakuryu**: '_Sound the Bugle_' by Bryan Adams (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) and '_Transformation_' by Phil Collins (Disney's _Brother Bear_). This time, we also have '_Learn the Hard Way_' by Nickelback (_The Long Road_) for **Ensui**._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**Late Evening, Tavern Exterior**

"So, you wanna' tell me why you keep referrin' to this thing as a 'he' or 'him' or whatever?"

"I call him that because he's a living creature."

"Say what?"

"Don't worry, Gojyo, I'll show you," Hakkai insisted as he pulled the keys from out of his pocket. "Oh, look! There he is!" The brunette pointed to the same spot outside of the tavern, just outside of an alleyway where the small, white dragon sat curled up on the ground, the chain attached to the stake mimicking the dragon's shape.

Gojyo gaped. "**That** thing? That's a car? No way in hell that's a car, Hakkai, are you blind?" He walked a few steps closer to the sleeping creature and gawked at it. "This thing couldn't transport **mice**, let alone a grown person or two."

Hakkai had to chuckle. "I know he looks that way now, Gojyo, but trust me. This little guy apparently has the ability to transform into a vehicle - a Jeep, Ensui called him, didn't he?" _He probably still doesn't trust me,_ Hakkai realized. "Wait for just a minute, Gojyo, I'm going to buy him something to eat. Here," Hakkai tossed Gojyo the keys, "try to see if you can find the lock on his harness." He walked a little ways off and started looking for some fruit.

"Fine, fine, not like I got anything better to do right now," Gojyo called back. _What the hell is this thing, anyway?_ The redhead kept a fair distance from the anomaly, inching his way behind it so as to look at the spike in the ground where the chain began. _Here's one lock . . . maybe one of these keys fits into it . . . _He began to examine the keys while his roommate was away.

It didn't take long for Hakkai to find a fruit vendor still out with his wares. Deciding bananas were easiest for him to break apart, Hakkai bought one bunch and returned to crouch low near to the sleeping creature."Hey there, little one . . . How are you feeling?"

Blinking open red eyes, the dragon raised its head. "Kyuu?"

"Look, I have food for you." Hakkai tore off a banana, peeled it, and took a bit smaller than the white head in front of him into his hand. He pushed his palm as flat as it would go and slowly moved it towards the sleepy animal.

"You're givin' fruit to some half-snake half-bat?" Gojyo asked incredulously through his cigarette, knees splayed wide as he held the keys in one hand and the lock in the other.

"Well, if he's a bat, then he's lucky, isn't he?" (1) Hakkai insisted as he tore off another piece of the banana to give to the happily kyuu-ing critter. "However, I think he's something else."

"And that would be?"

"Probably a dragon."

"Say **what?**" Gojyo balked, nearly losing his balance; he stabilized himself with his left hand, letting go of the lock. "You're tryin' t' domesticate a frickin' **dragon**, Hakkai?"

"Well, look at how tiny-"

"Dude, you can't say that about a **dragon**, come on now! I mean, think about the monkey for a second, would ya'? The kid could probably do some **serious** damage if he had a mind to, but if **this** thing is really a dragon-"

"Then he's probably only just hatched, given how small he is," Hakkai noted, offering another bit of banana to his new friend. "Didn't Ensui mention something experimenting on a whole brood of creatures before arriving at this little guy, the successful result of a series of failed attempts?"

The little white creature, banana in its mouth, cocked its head to the side as if curious. It munched away before letting out a soft "Kyuu . . . "

Gojyo gave a heavy sigh, turning away a little, scratching at the nape of his neck below his ponytail. "Geez, go ahead an' play the pity card, why doncha', Hakkai?" He went back to comparing the keys with the lock. "You do realize there are three keys an' only one lock, right?"

Hakkai gave the playboy a 'You're hopeless' smile. "Would you like me to-"

"No, no, you keep playin' with the dragon, I'll stay back here." Gojyo took the key with a white teardrop looking shape on it and shoved it into the lock. "I'll just try 'em all, one atta time-"

"Gojyo, I really don't think that's such a good-"

Since the lock was being stubborn, Gojyo twisted it harder. He realized it wasn't the right one at the same time he felt the shape depress under his tight grip. _What the-_

Hakkai paused in the middle of giving the little dragon another piece of banana as it snapped its head back, curling into itself as if in pain. "Gojyo, what did you-" The brunette tried to demand.

"KYUU!" The strained squeal came at the same time as a white light exploded from the creature.

Gojyo and Hakkai stood up in surprise, but soon both were stumbling backwards as another squeal came from the place where the small animal had been. This time, however, it was the squeal of tires and an engine starting up.

"KYUU!"

_He's angry, _Hakkai realized, _and that sounded like it hurt him to change._

"AH!" Gojyo dodged the wild blur of green, rolling to one side of the alley before running behind Hakkai. "What the hell just happened, Hakkai?"

"I think . . . I think you may have forced him to change into the Jeep, Gojyo," the brunette replied before his eyes went wide in shock. "MOVE!"

"KYUU!"

They tumbled to the ground out of the Jeep's reach due to the chain.

Gojyo sputtered dust and smoke, spitting out what remained of his cigarette. "**THAT** thing's the Jeep?" He looked at the keys, "Man, what the hell kind of whacko makes that kind of thing?"

"Makes that kind of thing . . . Wait, which key did you use, Gojyo?"

Gojyo held up the key with the white teardrop as Hakkai grabbed the ring out of his hands.

_Black yin, white yang, and blank . . . _Hakkai noted the shapes on each of the keys' silver coverings. "Gojyo, look at this!" He pointed to the white yang. "This one looks like a button that's been pushed in."

"Yeah, it did that when I was trying to turn it in the lock," Gojyo explained, "You think that key's what made him change?"

"Almost like a remote signaling device," Hakkai muttered aloud.

Jeep was flashing his lights and spinning his wheels in the dirt trying to get the stake out of the ground, all the while his doors crashing open and closed in time with his hood.

"Great, now the rabid dragon-Jeep-thing hates me. It's chompin' at the bit t' run me over!" Gojyo groaned, pointing behind Hakkai at the Jeep.

Hakkai glared at the keys and then turned to the Jeep, his expression softening to pity. "Oh Gojyo, don't you see?"

"Hmm?" Gojyo looked only briefly towards the bucking Jeep before looking back to Hakkai. "No, apparently not."

"Ensui wasn't his owner, he was his **master**. I think Ensui used these keys to control the poor thing's transformations. Look at him," the brunette motioned halfheartedly at the still-snarling Jeep. "He can move around as the Jeep on his own power - he doesn't need the keys for that, so why would there be a need for keys? I'm such a fool-"

A great tanned hand fell on Hakkai's shoulder. "Come on, man, you're all smart and stuff, but you've never seen a car before an' neither have I."

"Still . . ." Hakkai continued his melancholy gazing as he thought about how to help the 'dragon-Jeep-thing', as Gojyo had called him. "Hey . . ." He squinted at the Jeep's flapping hood. "Gojyo, do you think you can help me settle him down?"

A red eyebrow raised sharply. "You're nuts if you think it'll let me anywhere near it."

"Gojyo, listen, I know I've never seen a car before but . . . trust me when I say that I know what a bomb-trap looks like, okay?" He rushed forward, stopping only inches away from the Jeep.

"KYUU . . ." came the growl from the Jeep.

_BOMB?! _"Hakkai, you have fuckin' lost. **Your**. **MIND**!" _Why do I bother, honestly? Why me?_ Gritting his teeth, Gojyo took three running steps before leaping high into the air and landing in the front passenger seat. He had to grab the steering wheel to keep from launching him out of the car and used it to pull himself on to the driver's side. "DAMNIT, WHICH ONE'S THE BRAKE!?"

"THE MORE SQUARE-LOOKING ONE!" Hakkai called back as he stuffed the keys into his pocket. "Come on, now, Jeep, I want to help you . . ."

_Square . . . square . . ._ Gojyo quickly slammed on the thicker of the two pedals and braced himself against the dash.

"Kyuu . . . kyuuuu . . ." The strained cries turned into whimpering as the Jeep attempted to move, but was now stuck in place.

"Please, Jeep, let me take a look at you . . . You have a bomb under your hood; you can feel it, can't you?" Hakkai insisted, taking a step forward.

"Come on, Hakkai, no way the thing could-"

The hood popped open as Gojyo felt the whole car stop moving completely. "Kyuuuu . . ." the whines had become pleading.

"Thank you, little one. I promise to be careful." Hakkai moved closer to the Jeep.

"Man, you have no idea how weird it is to hear ya' talkin' to an animal an' for it t' be listenin'," Gojyo snickered, "Kinda' funny, too."

" 'It's always funny until someone gets hurt . . .' "

_It can't be -_ Hakkai gasped, spinning around as Gojyo rose to his feet. "Gojyo, it's coming from the radio!"

A sharp laugh rung out over the emptied street from the dash of the Jeep. " '. . . Then it's **hilarious**.' "

"Ensui!" Hakkai hissed.

Gojyo materialized his shakujou, grinning with eyes alight. "Well, hey, as long as it's you then I'm inclined to agree."

"Guys like you bug the hell out of me, you know that?" Ensui called from over the radio, "I wish only scientists were allowed to use technology."

_He's still around . . . _"Bastard!" _There! _Gojyo leapt out of the Jeep in the direction of Ensui's aura: the building directly ahead of the alley. He landed on the edge as he was swinging the shakujou back to attack, but never got the chance to as a blade nearly chopped off his nose.

"Not so fast, Hanyou." It was the Purple guy and he was wielding an axe. "You're no match for youkai like us!"

"Gojyo, _please_ be caref-" Hakkai cried before noticing a presence quickly approaching him.

" 'Be careful', yourself, Mr. Card-shark!" The youkai with orange hair swung a pair of nunchaku in Hakkai's face, but narrowly missed the brunette.

"Oi, Hakkai!" The redhead shouted furiously, "Materialize a freakin' weapon an' fight - no sense takin' off your limiters for these small fry, right?"

"Small fry!?" Orange and Purple gasped together.

_That's right, I read that once . . . _Hakkai recalled, trying to read the moves of Orange while he remembered the information. _'Youkai are capable of fighting in three ways. One is simple hand-to-hand combat utilizing their natural weapons of claws, fangs, etc.'_ He made sure to keep dodging Orange's free hand with the long claws. _'Two is summoning any of a variety of weaponry seemingly out of thin air.'_ The nunchaku were particularly difficult to keep track of due to the speed with which Orange was spinning them. _'The third form is the ability to manipulate elemental energies, with fire being a favorite. It is speculated that this is similar in technique to Qigong, since even the Youkai powerhouses that display this ability require intense amounts of concentration to complete their invocations.' And if that's the case . . ._

Hakkai took a stance to counter Orange's next attack, trying to clear his mind and focusing his mental energies around his hands. It was going to be difficult, but Hakkai was determined to hold tight onto the keys in spite of the challenge it would pose to him. He closed his eyes, now able to predict what Orange would do next.

He didn't notice the dim green glow appearing there.

The Jeep wasn't entirely sure the Red One could be trusted, but the Green One . . . He tried tugging on the chain with all of his might, but it was still no use; it was just short enough that he couldn't reach the Green One to help him or even the Purple One to hurt him.

Back on the rooftop, Blue edged out of the shadows near Ensui, who was leaning against _his_ bike. "Hey, Mr. Ensui, should I join in this or stay put?"

The pink-haired youkai cackled loudly, " 'It's easier to apologize than to ask for permission.' So don't bother me until you've done something worthy of my attention." His long red nails stood out stark against his pale green-yellow skin as he made a shoo-ing motion.

Sneering a bit at being snubbed, Blue rushed forward to attack the hanyou with his scimitar, standing between him and Ensui, facing out to the alleyway. He brought the blade down on the redhead, but the staff came up to meet his blade. _Man, how is this guy parrying both of our attacks at once?_

_'When the cat's away, the mice will play.' Playtime is **now**_, Ensui decided. He raced past Blue and then Gojyo, snickering when their gazes met. His long, white lab coat flew out behind him revealing the long-sleeved purple shirt and pants he wore underneath. Leaving the playboy in wide-eyed shock, the scientist leapt off the building and went straight for the brunette holding the keys. "Let's see if your limiters can do anything against _THIS!_" Pulling a faintly luminescent rod from his pocket, Ensui cracked it in half directly in front of Hakkai's face. _Not like I care, but it's probably better if the minions aren't blind too._ He managed to block enough of the light with the palm of his hand so as not to blind himself or Orange, happily seeing the card-shark reel backwards, but angry that it meant his reach for the keys was off.

_Great, Mr. Pacifist is gettin' his ass kicked,_ Gojyo thought grudgingly, _'Time to take out the trash' - Damnit, the crazy-talk is gettin' t' ME now!_ Launching himself at Purple with the stationary blade of his shakujou, Gojyo used the leverage to kick Blue in the chest with both legs and send the youkai flying. He then used the weight of his body and weapon to force Purple over the edge of the building, letting gravity do all the work as his blade cut deep into Purple's chest.

Blood was everywhere as Purple died from the impact and chest wound. Standing over the body as he pulled his weapon free, Gojyo cursed aloud, "Hakkai had better start on those outfits **tomorrow**, 'cuz Tenkai knows that shitty priest ain't payin' for **this** mess of a cleaning bill." He turned around to assess the situation on the ground just in time to see Orange slicing the squinting Hakkai's shirt open with his long claws. Gojyo gave a heavy sigh that he was sure he'd picked up from his new roommate. "And **there** goes my shirt, too."

Still stunned by Ensui's flash-bomb, Hakkai did his best to focus so that he could fend off Ensui. _I was trained in blind-fighting, I can do this!_

Jeep decided to change back into a dragon so that he could hover above the Green One's head and breathe fire into the Evil One's face.

Sputtering, Blue mumbled obscenities as he attempted to stand. He lost his balance once our twice, but eventually managed to stumble to the edge of the building, coughing all the while. From his vantage point, he could see the hanyou in the back with Ensui to his forward left with Orange next to him. In front of Ensui was the card-shark with Ensui's dragon hovering above the brunette's shoulder to Blue's left. _Stupid hanyou, I'll get him yet!_

Not liking the idea of being flanked, Ensui threw a smoke bomb to the ground at his feet before jumping up and behind Hakkai. He grabbed the Jeep's chain in his left hand and the dragon in his right. _Teach you to fire upon your Master!_ " 'I am free to do what I want with what's mine!' If you don't surrender the creature, I'll detonate the bomb I planted in him! Now, hand over my keys . . ."

Taking advantage of Ensui having moved, Gojyo launched his crescent out at Orange. The youkai was nearly cut in two; he crumpled to the ground with a dull thud.

Hakkai blinked rapidly, desperately trying to recover his sight as he spun around to face the direction of Ensui's voice. Green eyes narrowing in rage, he began to reach for his left ear, but stopped himself. _No, I shouldn't rely on something that turns me into a brutal killer unless absolutely necessary! There must be another way to stop him . . . _Hakkai gripped the keys tighter in his right hand. A green glow formed there as he reached out his left hand, now also glowing, for the chain linking Jeep to Ensui's hand. "The little one shall have no Master!" He crushed the keys and chain simultaneously as Ensui looked on in horror.

Jeep, realizing he was freed, turned on Ensui. He scratched, bit, raked, and breathed on the Evil One so much that the youkai stumbled backwards before falling to the ground. The white dragon continued his attack even as Ensui lay on his back swatting at him.

_How- how in the-_ Blue stammered, trying to figure out how things had turned from looking so much in their favor to a complete nightmare. Sensing that this was his last chance to escape, the youkai turned away from the battle and ran for the opposite end of the building. He jumped off and didn't look back.

Blue's abandonment of the battle didn't go unnoticed. _Stupid coward, I wish I could detonate him, but the blasted Jeep won't get out of my **face!**_ Ensui grumbled. Focusing his attention on the white blur, Ensui slapped the dragon into the building on the other side of the alley, across from the tavern. In one smooth motion, he kipped up to his feet and jumped onto the building's roof. "Well, 'time flies when you're having fun' and I've just about had my fill of fun for the day. **See you again**!" With that, Ensui punched the white button on the master console attached to his belt.

Everyone held their breath, but nothing happened.

_WHAT!?_ "DAMNIT, NO!" Ensui roared, punching the button over and over, trying to get a reaction. _How could I possibly have set the fuse wrong? How . . . It's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!_

Blue was still trying to get away. He didn't hear the ratcheting chain and crescent slicing through the air until it was too late.

The youkai fell to one side as Gojyo wrenched his weapon free, standing at the T-intersection ending at the tavern. "Heh, I think that's three points for me an' zip for the morons."

Hakkai was looking at the Jeep's twitching form on the ground in the alley. Green eyes blazed with a fury normally reserved for his youkai form as he leapt into the air. He landed next to Ensui and proceeded to punch, kick, and otherwise pummel the mad scientist until a bright green light burst forth seemingly from his entire body. It knocked him backwards, forcing him to drag a hand on the ground and take a knee to regain his balance.

Ensui was also blasted away from the immediate area. As he went flying, he thought, _No sense leaving them Jeep **and** a bike._ He reached for the blue detonator and punched it, eyes widening when he heard two blasts.

"HAKKAI!" Gojyo screamed, seeing the blast from on top of the building where Hakkai and Ensui had been fighting moments ago. The redhead dropped his shakujou, letting it dematerialize, and knelt low so that he could leap onto the building.

Ensui was nowhere to be seen, but thankfully Hakkai was and, after Gojyo got closer, seemed to only be unconscious since soft groans were still coming from his roommate.

The playboy was soon joined by a hovering white form. "Kyuu . . ."

"He's fine, Jeep, don't worry," Gojyo insisted. "Hey . . . wanna' help me get him home?"

"Kyuu?"

(-)(-)(-)

_**-to be continued-**_

_2/24/2007_

_(1) White bats are considered lucky symbols in China (see below)._

_At first, I didn't have Gojyo acting nearly as surprised as he ended up being in this version. In fact, the comments that get exchanged upon trying to figure out what Hakuryu is came from people's reactions to the plush Hakuryu I made and took with me to China in the summer of 2006._

_So I lied again. At first this was going to be one chapter, then two, and now it's up to a planned **FOUR** chapters. (sigh)_ _I know, I know, I can't write short stories. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I get this concept and then, as I'm writing, more things crop up. Things like a highly drawn-out and involved combat. This one was also 'played-out' using D&D miniatures - I designed the general way I want it to go, played it out on a standard square grid (i.e. not hex) to get the bullet points, and then wrote out the actual story around the bullet points. I did this for _Forever Destiny :: Before the Beginning _and it worked so well that I intend to keep doing it. Thus, the rest of the story got moved into yet another chapter and then an epilogue._

_We blame NixiesOcean and ASeptemberRose (both authors on FFN) for the creative chapter names. (sweatdrop) They thought it would be hilarious; I hope you agree. (sheepish grin) Okay, so actually they just insisted I incorporate 'kyuu' into the chapter names as if Hakuryu was the one naming them, but I was the one who decided on each name._

_Nekochan_

**Japanese Definitions**

Tenkai - heavens

Hanyou - half-youkai, half-human

Qigong - Chi/Ki-manifestation, also "Kikon"


	3. Kyuu, kyuu

_Beast of Burden_

_A Hakuryu Discovery Story  
Inspired by the Premium OVA_

_Chapter 3: Kyuu, kyuu._

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_Okay, so assuming that I don't get another hit from my sledgehammer wielding muse, this will be the third chapter, there will be an epilogue, and that will be it. (Sheepish grin) Yeah, let's hope for that._

_Once again, the songs to inspire me were '_Proud_' by Heather Small (_Queer as Folk_) for **Hakkai**, '_Eighteen_' by Aaron Pritchett for **Gojyo**, plus two for **Hakuryu**: '_Sound the Bugle_' by Bryan Adams (_Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_) and '_Transformation_' by Phil Collins (Disney's _Brother Bear

_Now we get to add to the mix '_Rhyme & Reason_' by Dave Matthews Band (_Under the Table and Dreaming_) for **Sanzo **and '_Trashin' the Camp_' by the Cast of Tarzan (Disney's _Tarzan_) for **Goku**._

_I apologize for the large number of 'notes' in this chapter as well as any English dialogue that doesn't sound quite natural - I'm a huge fan of the Japanese versions of anime / subtitles and a third-year student at college-level Japanese. That means I'd rather write out dialogue that hearkens more to the Japanese dialogue than necessarily sounds correct._

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**The next morning, Gojyo's (and Hakkai's) House**

The sunlight stung green eyes still full of sleep mixed with exhaustion and confusion. A figure slowly came into view: a long, white neck; large wings; and red eyes.

"Kyuu . . .?"

"Jeep . . . you're alive . . ."

"Why, thank you, Hakkai, I'm just peachy. And how are you?"

The brunette slowly turned his head toward the table, where Gojyo was reclining. The redhead was shirtless, smoking, and looking about half as worn-out as Hakkai felt. "You carried me back here . . . again?" A nod made Hakkai groan audibly, "Gojyo, I'm so sorry-"

"Ah, don't worry about it," Gojyo insisted as he sat up, swatting the problem away with his right hand so that his left elbow could prop him up on the edge of the table. He took a drag on his cigarette, exhaled slowly, and then continued, "I had help this time, after all. I gotta hand it to ya', Hakkai, I guess Jeep likes ya' . . ."

_Jeep . . ._ Hakkai repeated to himself, not wanting to interrupt Gojyo.

"He transformed, let me direct him back to the house with you in the back seat, and kept watch over you 'til he fell asleep, near as I can tell. Looks like you got yourself a ride **and** a pet, Hakkai," Gojyo chuckled.

"But . . . then why am I in **your** bed?"

"Closer t' the door an' I was tired, so I jus' took your bed for the night."

"I see." The brunette smiled and rose his right hand in the air, leaving the elbow to prop it up on the bed. "Can I pet you? Is that okay?"

First sniffing at the presented hand, the creature let out a happy "Kyuu!" before licking the skin.

"Ah ha ha," Hakkai laughed, "That tickles, little one." He moved to stroke the white hairs running along the dragon's back and smiled brightly when the white neck leaned into his touch.

Gojyo looked on, a grin spreading across his face. "An' looks like I got myself another roommate . . . sorta'. How 'bout it, Jeep? You wanna' stay with me an' Hakkai?"

"Kyuu!"

"I'm thinkin' that's a yes."

"So it would seem," Hakkai agreed as he sat up in bed. He looked down at Jeep, who was wagging his white tail happily against Hakkai's sheet-covered legs. "I don't think that he should be called 'Jeep' when he's like this, though."

The redhead stopped midway through bringing his cigarette back to his lips. "Huh?"

"Maybe he needs a new name . . . How about 'Hakuryu'?" Hakkai looked over at Gojyo for his answer, his lanky figure looking even leaner to Hakkai what with how he was stretched out in his seat.

Gojyo cocked an eyebrow. "You honestly think 'White dragon' 's a better name for him than 'Jeep'? That's not very original, dude." He let the cigarette finish its return to trip to his mouth.

Hakkai chuckled sheepishly, "Well, that may be true, but still . . . Even Goku could remember that, right?"

"Man, I dunno, at first I was sure three syllables was his limit 'cept for his own name-" (1) Gojyo nearly coughed his cigarette out of his mouth from laughing so hard. After a moment, he managed to exhale the words, "Wow, sorry, I just had this image of the kid chasin' the dragon 'round an' 'round that temple tryin' t' eat 'im with Sanzo runnin' after 'em both, _harisen_ swingin' all over the place."

The brunette had to laugh at the image as well, so they both spent a good minute doing just that. It lightened Hakkai's mood; he had learned early on that Gojyo had a truly infectious laugh and it was one of the things he enjoyed about living with the playboy.

"Say, Hakkai," Gojyo began as he regained his composure, "That thing you did t' Ensui was pretty sweet - what was it?"

"Qigong," Hakkai replied. "When I started learning self-defense martial arts a few years back, one of the things they taught us was 'focusing your chi', your inner power. I was taught that I would be at my peak ability when my thoughts were the clearest-"

"That sounds cool an' all, but how did you blow up Ensui with 'clear thoughts'?"

Hakkai continued, "I read once that youkai usually have one style of fighting that they're best at: natural weapons like claws, skill with a weapon they conjure, or energy manipulation. I have no idea if I possess the ability now to materialize a weapon, but I do know that it would take years of practice to become good at it . . ."

_I guess that's true,_ Gojyo realized. _Took me forever to even figure out how the shakujou works, let alone how to wield it properly . . . Man, I can remember Jien tryin' t' get me t' summon somethin' else - anythin' else, besides that blasted thing. I swear I think th' only reason he gave up was he finally realized I'm not a youkai - 'I guess summonin' anythin' at all is cool enough for a brat like you,_' he chuckled bemusedly to himself as he remembered his brother's words.

"Anyway, I was sure that the way youkai manipulate energy would at least be similar to Qigong, so I gave it a shot. However . . ." Green eyes narrowed in contemplation. "I wonder why the bomb that should have killed Hakuryu didn't go off . . ."

"The guy was a mad scientist, Hakkai - a complete nutcase - he blew up that awesome bike right before you . . ." Gojyo trailed off, "Wait, he didn't blow **himself** up did he?"

"I think he did, but what I've been thinking about is whether or not that was on purpose either."

"So he was an **incompetent** mad scientist-"

"He made Hakuryu."

"And got lucky once."

"Perhaps . . ." Hakkai shrugged as he continued to pet Hakuryu. He decided he wouldn't be surprised if the little one started purring soon. "I suppose we'll never know."

"Well, I'm certainly not one to mull over somethin' forever without gettin' anywhere - let's talk about somethin' I can know for sure," the redhead suggested, bringing both arms up to lock at his nape, reclining once more against the chair.

Hakkai blinked, not sure if Gojyo was going to elaborate. "Such as?"

The playboy grinned like he had the winning poker hand. "Such as when I'm gonna' have a new outfit added to my wardrobe."

"My, I can't believe you remembered that," Hakkai said as he laughed.

" 'Course I remembered!" Gojyo insisted, pointing to his pants. "Blood on my pants, that shirt you had on ripped - hell, yes, I want that outfit now."

"So you came around to the idea of a jean jacket, did you?"

"As long as I can spin my shakujou, I don't care what color the damn jacket is - same with that stupid design you came up with for my pants."

Hakkai smiled brightly. "You know I was only thinking of your fighting technique; you'd rip your own pants if they weren't tight at the calf, but I know how you prefer baggy pants . . . Oh!" The brunette balled his right fist and lightly hit it into the other. "We should get you wraps for your upper arms so you don't bruise yourself every time you try to get a grip on your chain."

"Prolly not a bad idea," Gojyo agreed. "Do you have anything special in mind for yours?"

"Not right now, but I might eventually. I'll get the fabric and patterns cut tonight so I can start pinning and sewing tomorrow." _Actually, a headband might be a good idea . . . like from that time about two years ago now-_

"Sounds like a plan."

"That's good, but first," Hakkai sighed as he looked out the window, "It would appear as though we are both in need of a late breakfast."

"Brunch, Hakkai. You can call it brunch."

"Is that so?" The brunette chuckled, stretching as he swung his legs out from under the sheets. "Only two meals today then, is it?"

"Never said that," the redhead replied around the cigarette in his mouth, "An' don't even **think** of comparin' me t' the monkey."

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

(-)

**Late Morning, Four Days Later**

A knock at the door made Hakkai nearly jump out of his skin, he'd been concentrating so hard on trying to finish his shirt. "Gojyo! Please answer the door!"

"Got it!" Throwing a shirt on, the sleepy redhead stumbled towards the door, fresh from a shower. "Who iis iit?" (2) Gojyo called in a singsong voice as he cracked the door a bit.

"A Summons from the High Priest Genjyo Sanzo of Chang'an Temp-"

"Geez, I know who the stupid Priest is, just hand it over would ya'?" Gojyo demanded as he threw the door open and snatched the document out of the messenger's hands.

The bald man was flabbergasted, but tried to keep his composure. "This is rather urgent, so if you don't mind starting right way-"

"It's always urgent where 'High Priest Sanzo' is concerned," the playboy retorted, "Look, you can tell him we got the message, okay?" With that, he slammed the door in the monk's face.

Hakkai looked up from the worktable that had been set up in his room. "What was all that about Gojyo?"

Gojyo grumbled to himself before opening the scroll. He moved to stand in the doorway to Hakkai's room, leaning against the door frame as he read for a bit. "Lazy bum of a priest wants us to do another errand for him. Geez, can't even give us a week reprieve, can . . ."

"What's wrong?" Hakkai inquired, curious as to why Gojyo had trailed off like that.

Hakuryu stirred from his place on Hakkai's bed. "Kyuu?"

"Heh heh. You gonna' be done with our outfits soon, Hakkai?"

"An hour or two, perhaps, why?"

The playboy's face broke into a wide smile as he handed the scroll over. " 'Cuz we've got a date with a certain pissy blond an' I wanna wear my new duds!"

The brunette took the long parchment and started to read it aloud. " 'A certain youkai band with highly destructive capabilities has been active on a route running through this area with breakneck speed. According to survivors and witnesses, it is estimated that the band is between three and five men including a leader, who has been heard called 'Sui'- Gojyo-"

"Yup. 'An I can't wait to see the look on the _hagebouzu_'s face." Gojyo turned to face the bed. "Well, Hakuryu, looks like it's just about time for you t' meet the monk an' his monkey!"

"Kyuu, kyuu," the dragon replied happily, flapping his wings as he stood up.

(-)

**Early Evening, Chang'an Temple**

Gojyo collapsed to his knees, panting hard. "Geez, Hakkai, you coulda' slowed down more gradually, y'know!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Gojyo, but Hakuryu and I are still getting used to each other after all," Hakkai replied.

"Yeah, well, next time at least **warn** me before you slam on the brakes, will ya'?"

"I'll try to remember to do so," the brunette chuckled before turning towards the main temple complex. "Ah, Sanzo-"

"Hate to break up the chi-chat, but I've got a question for the clown in the puffy-pants and his friend in the khaki-" The blonde descended the steps, his tone condescending as usual.

"OI-"

Ignoring the outburst, Sanzo continued, "How does someone answer a summons before the messenger who carried it returns?"

"The answer is actually-" Hakkai began.

"That we're just that cool!" Gojyo bluffed as he stood up with arms akimbo.

Sanzo smirked, stopping a few feet away from the two men. "Since I know **that's** not true, you leave me with only one possible explanation." He drew his pistol and pointed it at Gojyo. "You're nothing but a pair of fakers."

"Wha'dju say?" (3) Gojyo demanded, on edge as always whenever the priest took aim in his direction. Crimson eyes met the violet ones practically boring holes into his skull, both daring the other to look away.

The gun didn't move. "Even if you ran the whole goddamn way here, there's no way you could've done the one, **simple** task I gave you. So, I might as well put your microscopic brain out of its misery, **_kuso gokiburi-kappa_**." (4)

"Why you-"

"Sanzo," Hakkai called calmly, stepping forward with Hakuryu in his arms. "The answer to your question is 'Who knew what tomorrow would bring yesterday?' Now, do you believe it's us?"

"Ch." The piercing purple gaze threatening death left its target to lock with serene green. "I believe at least **one** of you is real," Sanzo agreed grudgingly before turning back to Gojyo.

"Damnit, ya' trigger-happy quasi-monk, it's me!" Gojyo declared loudly. "An' what the hell was with the weird questions?"

Hakkai shook his head, muttering, "_Yare yare, desu nee._" He held Hakuryu out in front of him. "Sanzo, may I present the vehicle that the youkai known as 'Sui' used to drive in order to quickly get from one town to the next. He was called Jeep, but I've decided to call him Hakuryu from now on."

" 'Used to drive', huh?" Sanzo repeated, letting the Smith & Wesson return to his sleeve as Gojyo let out a sigh. "Hakkai, tell me **you** did something right and took out that 'Sui' guy?"

"Well, yes, but I had more than a little help from Gojyo," Hakkai insisted, smiling at Gojyo as he said so.

The playboy made a pleased 'hmph' noise as he crossed his arms against his chest, glad to be getting some of the credit. "Yeah, an' when all was said an' done, Jeep decided t' stay with Hakkai."

Sanzo didn't look convinced. "Show me this other fo-"

"HAKKAI! GOJYO!" A boy with long brunette hair tied back by a red ribbon was just rounding the corner of the temple, waving his arms vigorously as he ran towards the group. The golden diadem gleamed with the setting sun's rays as bright as his bronze-colored eyes.

"Sure took your time gettin' here, didn't ya, monkey?" Gojyo chuckled as the boy came running up to them.

"It's **Goku**, ya' meanie, **Son Goku!**" The boy insisted, standing on his tiptoes so he could at least reach the middle of the redhead's chest.

"Monkeys are monkeys no matter what, so you'd better get used to it, small-fry!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The white fan held together by black tape dealt a clean blow across both of the bickering males' heads.

"Owww, that hurt," Goku whined, holding his head as he crouched low, sitting on his feet.

"It certainly didn't tickle," Gojyo agreed, rubbing the sore spot gingerly and glaring at Sanzo as he tucked the harisen away in his left sleeve.

"Ch, if you'd prefer, I could just go straight for my gun from now on," the blonde snapped.

"Nope, we're good," the two quickly answered, holding up their hands in defeat.

Hakkai chuckled ruefully. "I see that discipline is as high on your priority list as ever, Sanzo."

"Why wouldn't it-"

Once again, the priest was cut off by Goku's squealing. "WOAH, THAT'S COOOOL! What is it, Hakkai?" Goku asked eagerly, pointing at Hakuryu. "Is he for dinner?"

The white dragon went stiff in Hakkai's arms. "Kyuu . . ." he whimpered.

"You don't mean Hakuryu, do you?" The older brunette looked down at his new charge just as Goku started to reach for him.

"If he's not for dinner, then I wanna' play with 'im!" The boy cried happily.

However, just as his hands neared Hakkai's, Hakuryu let out a loud cry, "Kyuuuuuu!" He was instantly flapping madly, a white blur racing over Goku's head.

"Goku, you've frightened him!"

"Uh, where'd he go?" Gojyo inquired, looking around.

"I'dunno," Goku answered, looking high and low.

"GET OUT OF THERE, YOU MISERABLE FLYING REPTILE!"

"KYUU, KYUU, KYUUUUU!"

All eyes turned to Sanzo, who was busy shaking his left arm furiously while his right arm was reaching deep into his wide sleeve. He was literally hopping mad as the pale tan fabric stretched and strained to contain the squirming dragon within.

The other three were instantly holding their sides from laughing so hard. Gojyo fell to his knees while Hakkai bent over and Goku collapsed to the ground.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, DAMNIT!"

"Oh hell yes it is!" Gojyo cackled, pointing with his left hand while his right clutched his aching stomach.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD MEN, YOU HEAR ME? **DEAD!**"

"Oh yeah?" The cocky redhead called as he readied another retort. However, as he looked up, it suddenly occurred to him that Sanzo was backing away from them, towards the steps of the temple. "OI, SANZO!"

"SHOVE IT, PERVERT!" The priest retaliated furiously. The hairs on Hakuryu's back were tickling his upper arm, making his whole left arm clench tight to his body, fist near his shoulder. _Figures; the **one time** I leave the temple without my gloves . . . _A blush was quickly rising to his cheeks as the nerves near the inside of his elbow suddenly became ultra-sensitive. _THAT'S IT!_

He reached full-force into his sleeve and managed to grasp the struggling creature. As soon as the wry grin of satisfaction was on his face, though, he felt his left foot sliding backwards out of his sandal and hitting the cold stone of the steps. Instinct won out and he released Hakuryu so that he could brace himself for the impact, closing his eyes as he did so. _Fuck._

Just as his right hand was crossing his body, however, he felt his body jerk and stop in midair. Purple eyes opened wide in shock and Sanzo found himself staring at Gojyo who, he could've sworn, for just a fraction of a second, had appeared worried.

The playboy had reached out with his left hand to grab Sanzo's right arm. He furrowed his brow, scowling at the priest for reasons he couldn't adequately put into words. Still not saying a word, he grabbed Sanzo's hand with his right and pulled the other man to his feet.

"I didn't ask for your help," the blonde muttered, ego bruised and face flushed with anger, among other things. He released himself from the redhead's arms and took to glaring down at his own feet, trying in vain to slip his sandal back on without bending over.

"Geez, wouldn't have wanted ya' crackin' that pretty blond head wide open," Gojyo drawled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. _Wait . . . Sanzo, pretty? Why the hell'd I-_

"Go to hell, kappa!" Sanzo barked as he lifted his head.

Gojyo merely turned to the side, pulling his pack of cigarettes and lighter out. _What the hell did he want me t' do? Just let him fall? Public embarrassment is nothin' compared to a concussion._

Sanzo's gaze traveled along Gojyo's arms to his waist, taking in the unusual combination of blue jean, white cotton, dark khaki, and tanned skin. _That brown thing in his belt- _He decided to continue venting his anger. "And just what the hell are you wearing, anyway?"

Finally lighting the cigarette now in his mouth, Gojyo returned the lighter to his pocket. "An outfit Hakkai made for me for during your goddamn missions-"

"I could've figured that much out on my own, dumbass. I mean the stupid thing you've got in your belt."

"When did **you** take such an interest in **me**, San-chan?" Gojyo teased, relishing the sight of the deepening blush on Sanzo's cheeks. "Can't tell you, though - might embarrass you even more."

"Like hell!" The priest snarled.

The redhead sighed heavily, jerking his right thumb over his shoulder. "Look, Hakkai's driving isn't that great and these pants are loose. Normally, I wear it to the tavern under my shirt in case of brawling, but under this it looked even dumber than this, so I just wore it over top."

Trying to distract himself, Sanzo looked where Gojyo was pointing and discovered why neither of the other two had been humiliating him like a certain playboy had. Hakkai was standing in between a flailing Goku and a large green vehicle with a large yin-yang on its spare tire facing them.

"Come on, Hakkai, I didn't meant it-"

"I'm sorry, Goku, but he's scared-"

"Naa, Jeep, I'm real sorry! I promise I won't eatcha' if ya' just lemme ride in ya' for a minute or two!"

"Kyuu . . ."

Not wishing to remain alone with Gojyo any longer, Sanzo walked towards the screeching boy and sighing man. "You've got some nerve, Hakkai, showing off a Taoist symbol around a Buddhist Temple."

Hakkai gave a resigned chuckle before answering. "I'm sorry if it offends you, Sanzo-"

"Sanzo!" Goku rushed past Hakkai to stand in front of the priest but pointed towards the Jeep. "Gojyo 'n Hakkai got new outfits **AND** a new car!"

"So?"

"I wan' one too!"

The priest arched an eyebrow. "A car or an outfit?"

"Both!" Goku laughed, raising his arm to reach behind his back.

"You . . ." Sanzo growled, "BAKAZARU!"

Goku immediately crouched low, hands over his head.

There was a whooshing sound and then two gasps.

Goku looked up when he felt no pain and saw Sanzo with his arm in the finishing position of his harisen-swing as well as both Gojyo and Hakkai's mouths were open in shock, matching their huge, round eyes.

Sanzo had missed. He stared dazedly down his right arm; the fan was bent and crumpled about halfway at almost a 90-degree angle. "That damn . . . **bat** broke my fan!" He turned very slowly to look at the Jeep, a murderous look appearing on his face.

Hakkai tried to defuse the situation before the explosion hit. "Ah, well, Sanzo . . ." he stammered. "If Goku wants his own outfit that bad, but you obviously don't need one, I could always make a new harisen for you instead . . . How does that sound?"

"Not nearly as good as filling that damn bat-car's tank full of lead."

"Well, before you do that, I'm at least gettin' the food out." Gojyo came up from behind Sanzo and walked to the Jeep's back seat, taking out a large picnic basket. "We haven't had dinner yet an' no way am I eatin' that pitiful excuse for a meal your fellow monks enjoy so much."

"WHAAT?" Goku asked, wide-eyed and gleefully bouncing near Gojyo. "You guys brought food? For real? Food food food food! It smells so gooood! CanIhavesome? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Hakkai smiled, walking to put a hand on the ecstatic boy's shoulder. "Of course you can, Goku-"

"YAY!" The smaller brunette threw both hands into the air, making his ponytail bounce.

"Only if you help Gojyo take the food up to the temple so we can eat properly at a table."

" 'KAY!" Goku grinned brightly and held his hands out in front of Gojyo.

Gojyo snickered a little. "I don't know if he can carry the food without eatin' it on the way, Hakkai."

Goku tried to grab the basket, but Gojyo wouldn't let go. "I can **too**!"

"Betcha' can't!"

"Betcha' I can!"

"Fine, take it." Gojyo let go of the basket and laughed as Goku struggled to stay on-balance. "I'll take the desert box."

"You weirdo, Gojyo, makin' me almost drop the food! Mnyaaa!" Goku balanced the basket on his left hand so he could pull down his eyelid with his right and stick out his tongue. "Betcha' can't beat me up the stairs, ya' thousan'-year-ol' kappa!"

"Why, you little monkey- OI!"

Goku had already taken off running with the basket held high in triumph over his head.

"Damnit," Gojyo cursed as he held the box tight against his chest and started to run after Goku.

"Please be careful with that box, Gojyo!" Hakkai called after his roommate. "My, my, you can't buy entertainment as humorous as this, can you, Sanzo?"

"Ch. Hell if I know." He looked over at the Jeep, but it had changed back into a white dragon and was flapping its way over to Hakkai. "So, did you find that yin-yang cover or make it since you seem to be so good at handicrafts?"

"I did make it actually."

"What inspired that?"

"The truth is . . ." Hakkai smiled ruefully at the recent memory. "When Gojyo and I first found him, there was a set of keys we thought were supposed to - I'm not sure, make his engine run, or somesuch. Anyway, one was just black plastic at the top, one had the 'yang' half of the yin-yang on it, while the last one had the 'yin' shape on it. Both symbols were raised up and the keys they were attached to had an odd shape to them that I couldn't imagine would actually turn a lock; it was one of the things I'd been taught in my lock-picking course: how to notice false keys."

Sanzo quirked an eyebrow, curious. "Yin is dark, receptive, passive, and feminine while yang is bright, creative, active, and masculine, right? What did they do?"

"Gojyo discovered the hard way that the white yang key, when pressed, forced Hakuryu to transform into the Jeep through some painful method. We never found out what the black yin did."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you see, I ended up destroying the keys," Hakkai admitted sheepishly before becoming serious again. "I didn't want the little one to be a slave to any master, whether it was Ensui or anyone else." _'All men are brothers, like the seas throughout the world; so why do winds and waves clash so fiercely everywhere_?' (5)

"So you made that Yin-yang cover for him while in Jeep form?" Sanzo asked sarcastically. "Sounds to me like you made it as a reminder for yourself, Hakkai."

"Perhaps that's the case," Hakkai said as he petted Hakuryu perched on his shoulder. "Actually, Sanzo, there was one thing I was hoping to add to my outfit that I couldn't - or rather, didn't want to make. It would be a true reminder to myself."

"What's that?"

"A layman's scarf." (6)

Sanzo smirked. "Maybe I can dig one up when I have a proper harisen again."

Hakkai smiled sincerely. "That would be greatly appreciated. Well, shall we follow Gojyo and Goku for dinner?" He started walking towards the steps.

Sanzo followed a few steps behind. "Yeah. Oh, and Hakkai . . ."

"Yes, Sanzo?"

"Don't you dare make a headband for Goku, too. The fact that yours and Gojyo's match is dumb enough."

Hakkai laughed as they continued walking to rejoin their companions. "Well, now, is that a fact?"

(-)(-)(-)

_**-to be continued-**_

_3/4/2007_

_(1) Here, 'syllable' is the English word for 'mora' and the two are virtually synonymous except that Japanese has only one final consonant (that is 'n', a separate syllable in all Japanese pronunciations) whereas English has many final consonants as well as diphthongs. This means that something like '_Son_' is 1 syllable in English, whereas '_So-n_' is actually 2 mora in Japanese. What Gojyo refers to is the fact that _Sa-n-zo _is 3 mora, _Go-jyo _is 2 mora, and yet _So-n-go-ku _is 4 mora. _Go-no-u _was 3 mora as well, but _Ha-k-ka-i _is 4 mora, and Gojyo had been sure that Goku wouldn't have been able to remember it due to the length (i.e. that Goku could only remember a long name if it was his own). _Ha-ku-ryu-u _is also 4 mora, hence Gojyo's apprehension at Goku's ability to remember it._

_(2) This is supposed to be Gojyo's 'Hei, hei, dare?' that you hear Gojyo say to Sanzo when he first opens the door during the first Sannenmae episode, #15 - Fated Guys. Literally, Gojyo is saying something closer to, 'Yo, yo, who?' but I figured that English speakers would recognize this sort of sinsong-y voice-call as a similar thing._

_(3) Here is probably the best example of what Gojyo is most guilty of: making me invent new ways to express his drawl (embarrassed grin). I know it's not always obvious what he says, but honestly, if you listen to Hirata-san speak Gojyo's lines, it's sometimes pretty hard to tell what he's supposed to be saying anyway. My example here is Gojyo's often used phrase to Sanzo, "N da to?" or sometimes just "DA to?" which is a very casual / slurred version of "Nan DA to?" and Hakkai's (more polite) equivalent is "Nan desu (i)tte?" which all mean "What did you say?" with the varying degrees being as I just noted. Thus, I tried to express Gojyo's drawled version as "Wha'dju say?"._

_(4) Literally 'damn cockroach water sprite' but it just doesn't sound as cool (laughs). 'Water sprite' is a reference to the kind of youkai that Gojyo is - a kappa - and 'cockroach' is a reference to his antennae-like bangs._

_(5) Quoted from Emperor Hirohito_

_(6) Hakkai is not a practicing Buddhist, but layman's scarves serve as symbols for common-folk that practice Buddhism to wear. By Hakkai wearing one, it shows his discipleship / 'willing servitude' to Sanzo, of course for speaking on his behalf in front of the Sambutsushin (the three floating head deities). I've been told Hakkai was actually ordered to wear it, but I can't find any reference to it, so this is my version._

_Huzzah! I made it to chapter three! Honestly, I didn't really believe ASeptemberRose when she described the feeling of characters (their dialogue / actions) running away with your story - that feeling you get when you're trying desperately to advance the plot, but 'they' (the characters) simply won't let you because they're having entirely too much fun being themselves. I think that Gojyo is most guilty of this. (Glares in the kappa's direction) Ah well, I think it's actually a sign of when you're finally 'in' the 'verse that you're writing. (Smiles) That's why I picked this one to start me off! Now that I think about it . . . there are a lot of things about this chapter that I blame on Gojyo. (Laughs)_

_However, if Gojyo annoys me at all during writing, it's nothing compared to Sanzo. Of the four mains, Sanzo comes in 4th place as far as favorites go; it's not that I hate him, I just like the others better. As a result, ASR was appointed my critiquer of all things Sanzo-related. I decided that Pissy Sanzo is far easier to write than Snarky Sanzo or just his 'normal' attitude (laughs), because I know that under **certain** circumstances - public humiliation being one of them - I actually act a lot like Sanzo, so I guess that makes Pissy Sanzo easier to write._

_The epilogue is on its way, I promise!_

_Nekochan_

**Japanese Definitions**

Harisen - paper fan

Yare yare desu ne - An expression of exasperation (polite) uttered most often (in Saiyuki) by Hakkai

Hagebouzu - baldy-priest

Bakazaru - stupid monkey


	4. kyuuUUUU!

_Beast of Burden_

_A Hakuryu Discovery Story  
Inspired by the Premium OVA_

_Epilogue: ...kyuuUUUU!! _

By Nekochan

**Author's Note**

_I made it to the last chapter! HUZZAH! You'll discover rather quickly why this is an 'Epilogue' rather than 'Chapter 4'. Since I don't want to give anything else away, I'll get right to it!_

_Arigatou Minasan! (Thanks everyone!)_

_Nekochan_

(-)(-)(-)

**Hotou Castle, India **

On a small laptop, a flickering pixel on the far right side of the screen blinked out with a melancholy beep.

A dark-haired man stirred from his slumber and reached for his still dimly lit cigarette. "Hmm?"

After an instant or two, another pixel near the spot of the previous one also dimmed. Then a third.

The man rose to his feet, staring eagerly at the screen with a wide grin. Then, he turned to speak to the rabbit doll sitting to his right on the desk, shifting his cigarette to the left side of his mouth. "Oh, dearie me . . ." (1)

Three more from the same vicinity blinked out in rapid succession.

"Would you look at that . . ." The young man chuckled as he quickly checked a program on his computer. _The experiment survived. I should've known . . . Chang'an, hmm?_ He was in a white lab coat and hunched over in front of his computer. "It would appear that _sempai_ (2) has met an untimely end. It is our solemn duty, therefore, to inform the Lady of this tragic news, right?"

The doll stared back with its stitched-on expression of contentment.

"After all, if the Knight has the Queen by his side, a few Pawns lost along the way won't be missed." (3) The grin on his face widened. "Really, _sempai_ should have been more careful to check his devices before using them out in the field - that's how 'boo-boo's are made." (4)

(-)

"This had better be important, Dr. Ni; I was just about to have my nails done," a youkai woman called from her seat of honor in front of Gyuumaoh's containment unit. She began tapping the fingers of her left hand on the arm of the chair.

The man bowed once and made his rabbit bow with him. "I am truly sorry for delaying you, Milady, but I am afraid that I bring you terrible news."

"Oh?" She said, voice full of disinterest.

"My superior, Dr. Ensui, apparently made it all the way to China with his small contingent of subordinates, which I suppose is quite the feat where his experiment is concerned . . . However . . ."

Gyokumen Koushu stopped tapping her fingers. " 'However'?"

A gleam appeared over Ni's glasses as he tilted his head ever so slightly. "His tracking device stopped registering a little less than an hour ago along with those of the three sent with him. I can only assume that such an event is a portent of my superior's death."

"What a shame . . . it really was such an enormous effort to find a scientist among my faithful youkai in the first place," the cyan-haired woman whined and continued to complain, "I really don't want to have to go through all that again."

"Gyokumen Koushu-sama, if it would please My Lady, I could do my best to take my dearly departed superior's place as your personal researcher."

"That will have to do, I suppose," she sighed. "Dr. Ni, I believe you had your own ideas about how to revive my darling Gyuumaoh in addition to your work with the Flying Dragons instead of land-based ones, did you not?"

"That would be correct, Milady."

Gyokumen Koushu rose to her feet accompanied by the rustling of silk kimono. "Get started on that right way."

Ni smiled, both he and the rabbit bowing as he did so. "Actually, Milady, it is already in the works."

"Good. Don't you dare prove to be a disappointment like Ensui, Dr. Ni."

"Of course not, Milady." _Sorry, _sempai, _but only the Head Scientist gets to do anything fun around here._

(-)

**Chang'an Temple, China **

"Oh my, Hakuryu!" Hakkai complained as he was washing the dishes. "Were you playing with Goku out in the temple's courtyard after our picnic?"

"Kyuu?" The dragon had been nipping along his back for more than five minutes now.

"I think you may have picked up a tick . . . Here, let me get that for you, little one," the brunette insisted as he reached over with a soapy hand to grab the black dot on Hakuryu's white mane. Crushing the small insect between his fingers, Hakkai scolded his friend again, "We have no idea where it could have come from. Those can make you sick, you know."

Hakuryu just kyuu-ed happily in thanks.

(-)(-)(-)

_**-owari-**_

_3/6/2007_

(1) _This is a reference to the Japanese phrase "Oya, oya" meaning "Lookie, lookie" - a more childish version of "Look here". In this case, it showcases Ni's sarcastically childish speech._

(2) _A _sempai _is an elder, in terms of rank, often within a career or professional field. The term is also applied to a person usually more accomplished than the speaker. Ni uses it for Ensui sarcastically._

(3) _All chess pieces. Chess is a game of strategy and the different pieces make different kinds of moves. Pawns are the most limited, able to move only one space at a time (except as their first move of the game). The Queen is widely regarded as the most powerful piece in the game, since it can move in any direction (except backwards) and any number of spaces. The Knight has the most complicated style of movement - an L-shape; it moves two space forward, left, or right (orthogonally) and then another space perpendicular to that in either direction **OR** only one space orthogonally and then two spaces perpendicular to that. Ni is comparing himself to the Knight, Gyokumen Koushu to the Queen, and 'unimportant people', such as Ensui, to a Pawn in a game of chess._

(4) _Here, Ni is being remarkably childish because, in Japanese, he would be using the English word 'accident' or 'akkushidento' in the same way that Ensui often quoted English. I couldn't think of any good 'quotes' to use, so I figured this childish manner of speaking would work well enough._

_Song inspirations: _'Menschmachine' _('Man-machine') by Megaherz (_Himmelfahrt) _for **Ni Jienyi **and '_That's My Perogative_' by Britney Spears for **Gyokumen Koushu**._

_Despite the fact that I gave Ni and Gyokumen Koushu **any** "screen-time" at all, I really do hate them both except that Ni wins the 'most hated villain of Saiyuki' contest in my book. For some reason, I guess it's easy for me to write him due to that fact. He was actually easier to write than Sanzo . . . Weird._

_Well, that's it. I know the epilogue was short, but I think it makes up for Chapter 3 (laughs). I hope you have enjoyed this first venture into my Saiyuki Plot-Hole-Filling world._

_Nekochan_


End file.
